Your Song
by The Undine
Summary: Davina Romano has been childhood friends with Jesse Swanson ever since they were in diapers, so it was no surprise when she decided to go to the same college as him: Barden University. She was expecting some drama, she was expecting some fun. But what she had never expected was to get so attached to an acapella group, nor to a certain Treblemaker… Donald/OC, Jesse/OC (Friendship)


**Author's Note:** Hello and welcome to my Pitch Perfect story! I've noticed that there's only a few Donald/OC stories, and I kinda liked him so I decided to make my own, just for fun! I'm new to writing fanfiction, so I hope this turns out better than I think. Anyway, here's the first chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters of Pitch Perfect, only my OC Davina Romano.

 **Summary:** Davina Romano has been childhood friends with Jesse Swanson ever since they were in diapers, so it was no surprise when she decided to go to the same college as him: Barden University. She thought she'd just go through the year struggling through classes, bothering her roommate by singing love songs with her guitar and watching movie marathons with her best friend. She never expected to get so attached to an acapella group, nor to a certain Treblemaker… Donald/OC, Jesse/OC (Friendship)

* * *

 **Chapter I:** Of Rape Whistles and Room Mates

"If you had to kiss a girl, who would you do it with?" Jesse Swanson, who was apparently bored out of his mind from the sound of his question, asked his best friend and childhood buddy Davina Romano.

The girl in question was facing him from the opposite end of the seat. Her feet over his lap because she wouldn't be able to sit properly from all the stuff blocking her leg space. Currently, she was reading a book. How she managed that without feeling the least bit dizzy, Jesse didn't know. "Celebrity or in our high school?" She humored him, flipping a page.

"Celebrity."

"Damn, I don't know. There's a lot."

"You think about kissing female celebrities often?"

"Tell me you wouldn't kiss Natalie Portman. Or Scarlett Johansson. Or _Beyoncé_ —"

"True. But I'm not sure if you want to _kiss_ those people or you want to _be_ those people, Dina."

"Who says it can't be both? And I may not be the goddess that is Beyoncé but I know I'm gorgeous, Jesse." Sometimes the best way to believe in something is to say it out loud, in her opinion. "Then again, who doesn't want to be Beyoncé?"

"And Kanye."

"No one can ever be like Kanye."

Davina Romano and Jesse Swanson knew each other since they were in diapers. The girl already like a second daughter to the Swansons; one would even think that she was Jesse's legitimate sister had they not known better. She spent more time in their household than her own, in all honesty. They welcomed her when no one was around in her house, something that happened almost most of the time. And save for the periods she returned to her home country with her mother, they went on vacations bringing her along. They sent Jesse to school with him and her in the back seat, just like they were doing now. Except they wouldn't be bringing them to high school anymore.

They'd be going to college. To Barden University.

The two soon-to-be college kids bickered on for the rest of the ride, Jesse only pausing to ask his parents to play his Kansas CD for the rest of the trip. Well, it was his last ride with them for a very long time. It was the least they could do.

* * *

"Stop creeping out that poor girl, Jesse." Davina drawled out from her spot as she watched Jesse sing out and air guitar _Carry On My Wayward Son_. They were stuck on newcomer traffic so they had to wait for a while. Her feet were still placed comfortably on Jesse's lap. Davina stared at the girl her best friend seemed to be annoying for the minute; though it seemed to her that she was actually amused. She looked cute, an alt chick. Tattoos and eyeliner and piercings and all.

Davina saw the girl move her gaze to look at her, but before she could even smile or nod, the car drove off. She laughed; it was funny to see Jesse get pushed back in his seat while in the middle of air-guitar.

She noted the smile on his face. "Love at first sight, Jesse? Damn, you're a cliché." She teased, but he just smiled some more, told her to shut up and shoved her feet out of his lap.

* * *

"This is it guys!" called Mrs. Swanson. Davina removed her legs from their comfortable position, or rather, Jesse shoved them off from their comfortable position.

"Thanks for the ride, _other_ Mom and Dad! I appreciate it a lot. Mom's busy with her job so she couldn't drive me. She says thanks as well." They smiled and shook their heads at her pet name for them, while Jesse rolled his eyes. He mumbled something vaguely like 'Don't steal my parents.' before stretching and getting out of the car.

"Don't mention it, Dina. You know you and Gen are welcome anytime." Mr. Swanson said and then Mrs. Swanson reminded them to take care of each other and not stay up too late watching movies—which was _exactly_ what they were going to do as soon as they had the time.

Davina agreed just to appease her, thanked them again and stepped out of the car to get her luggage. "Call your mom once you get settled!" Mrs. Swanson said, her head peeking out of the window.

"'Kay!" Davina replied, placing the strap of her satchel on her shoulder.

A man in a uniform approached her and asked whether she needed help with her stuff. Davina nodded and said her thanks, then she remembered she and Jesse were in different dorms so she asked the man if he could call out another guy to help her friend with his baggage. Not wanting to feel useless, she helped with placing her suitcases in the cart. She didn't have much, just two and a box filled with books that were her favorites or ones she had yet to read.

Once both Jesse's and her luggage were on the cart, Jesse had finished saying goodbye to his parents. Mrs. Swanson waved from the window while Jesse's father drove off.

Jesse walked towards Davina, her lithe form was now leaning on a pole. Jesse noticed from a long time how she often looked like that—always leaning on something, nonchalant. Her dark, heavy-lidded eyes, low brows, and slightly parted lips amplified the bored, or maybe sleepy, look she frequently, yet unconsciously sported.

She had a kind of grace that was casual and effortless. And she was attractive—with her dark brown hair styled into a wavy bob and tanned skin that was present ever since she was a child, her softly-angled eyebrows, chocolate brown eyes, and full lips… It surprised him how much she transformed from that bespectacled, brace-faced girl into, well, _this_. There was a time when he felt awkward and blushy towards her for some time after this change, but then she punched him in the stomach and he knew he was just being a stupid hormonal teenager.

Though seriously, at that moment, he thought that beauty _truly_ was pain.

His eyes wandered to her hand that had reached out to rub the silver cross on her necklace. That was a sign that she was nervous, more than she let on. Her leaning-on-everything-and-looking-like-I-don't-care act didn't fool him.

"Everything settled?" She asked with a smile, standing properly now. She nodded to the guys holding the cart with our suitcases. "We've got your stuff ready to go. What dorm were you in again?"

"Hi there you two!"

While Jesse just seemed to gasp at the sudden appearance of a blonde woman from nowhere, Davina had a stronger reaction. She had just exclaimed an expletive in her native language, one familiar to Jesse's ears from all the times he had heard it leave her mouth, but she had immediately followed it with a mumbled 'sorry' and a 'hi'.

Jesse leaned towards his best friend and whispered in her ear. " _Where did she come from?_ " Davina just shook her head.

She was still smiling at them, apparently oblivious to their quiet conversation. "Welcome to Barden University. What dorm?"

"Er, she's in Baker Hall. I'm in Edison."

"Okay, so what you have to do…" She then turned around and immediately launched into a long explanation that had the two students confused within the first two sentences. They were watching her do some hand motions for a minute before Jesse started whispering to Davina again.

"I can't… I can't really make out anything she's saying."

"Dude, the guys in the yellow uniform probably know the way already. Let's just follow them when she's done."

"Got it."

"Here!" Jesse and Davina straightened their backs. The blonde handed the two of them campus maps, and Davina her official BU rape whistle. "Don't blow it unless it's actually happening!" With one last smile, she disappeared. Probably to surprise another newcomer.

The two looked at each other for a moment.

"It's weird how she didn't give one to you, don't you think?"

"Huh. Now that you mention it, yes it does."

"I'll lend it to you."

"I think you need it more, Dina."

"I'll get you one once we see her again."

"Thanks very much. See you at my dorm?"

"'Kay. Will meet you as soon as possible."

* * *

Davina was sitting on the bed, staring at her part of the room. Did she forget to put anything else? Her books were piled up in the shelves in whatever order she had pulled them out from the box, her picture frames, a medium-sized rectangular mirror, and her laptop were on her desk. The bed still had to be made, and the clothes need to be hanged, but she could do that all later.

Suddenly, the door opened. Her new company froze when she locked on to Davina's eyes. 'Oh, Jesse's going to love this.' She thought and fought a smile.

"Hey, aren't you that girl who was with that guy, uh, air-guitaring to me earlier?" Beca asked the girl sitting on the bed at the left side of the room. She was tanned, and her brown hair looked like it had highlights from staying under the sun. She wore a loose white button-down, a pair of cut-off shorts, and brown sandals along with a string anklet. To Beca, she looked like summer.

To think that the girl from this morning would be Davina's new roommate. Talk about coincidences. She left her spot on the bed and walked towards her, offering an outstretched hand. "You're Beca Mitchell, right? Name's Davina Romano. People usually call me Dina." She introduced herself with a smile. She'd be living with this person for a whole school year, so she hoped to get along fast.

Beca shook her hand firmly. "Yeah, that's me. Just call me Beca." Now that Davina had seen her close-up, she was right—she was pretty, though more than a bit intimidating. Her eyes were especially lovely. She couldn't tell what color they were. Well, she'd leave it to Jesse to find out.

Davina would gloat later about meeting his alt-chic before him.

"Sorry about Jesse earlier. He's a little excited."

"Just 'a little'?" Beca joked with an awkward smile. "Is he your brother?"

"No, he's my childhood friend. But to be honest, I've always considered him one. A brother, I mean. His parents pretty much adopted me into their family already." Beca nodded in understanding, not really knowing how to respond to that.

Meanwhile, Davina was scanning the bags at her feet. "You're a DJ?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"That's cool. Jesse and I like music too. Don't worry, I won't touch your things if you're worried about that. I… don't trust myself with complicated-looking buttons." Davina mentally flinched from her lame last sentence.

"Thanks! Then, uh, I won't touch… your books?" Beca offered, staring at the rows of paperbacks and hardbounds on her roommate's shelves. She wasn't the most organized person, was she?

Davina shook her head with a smile. "Ah, no, I don't mind if you touch them. Just tell me if you want to borrow one and I'll lend it to you."

"That's all right. I'm not much of a reader, but I might take you up on that offer sometime?"

"Gotcha." Davina replied, and she reached for her phone to check the time. She should probably get going to Edison Hall by now. "Hey, Beca, I gotta go somewhere. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, sure. Gotta set up the equipment anyway."

"Damn, you sound like a pro already. I'll leave it to you. Later, roomie."

"Bye, Dina."

* * *

When Davina knocked on Jesse and his roommate's door, she did not expect to be greeted by a magician with a mouse in his hand.

"Who are you?" The magician guy gazed at her, looking confused. Davina's first thought was that he kind of resembled a puppy.

"Dina. Jesse's friend." She flashed him a small smile. "Are you his, um, roommate…? I didn't know they allowed pets in the dorm." She wondered aloud, staring at the mouse in the guy's hand. It looked rather… haggard?

"Out of all the things you comment on, you comment on that? Oh wait, you haven't seen inside yet." Jesse emerged from behind the magician, looking amused. "This is Benji. He likes _Star Wars_. A lot. Come in."

"Nice to meet you, Benji."

He nodded at her with a small smile while petting his mouse. "You too, Dina."

Once she had set foot in the room, Davina froze. Her dark eyes widened and her lips formed into an 'o'. She scanned the _amazing_ amount of Star Wars merchandise and décor in the room, and faintly wondered just how this guy was able to set these up just this morning. Unless, of course, he was here since yesterday…

Jesse and Benji waited for her response.

…

After a while, she nodded her head, as if in approval.

"I can feel your passion."

Jesse looked as if he was expecting this kind of reaction from her, while Benji bobbed his head. "I'm a big _Star Wars_ fan—"

"So I see."

"—and I like to do magic too. I'd give you a demonstration, but I already did the one with the mouse on Jesse."

"Oh? That's too bad. You've got to show me some of your tricks next time, Benji." Davina said, genuinely curious about his tricks. Who was she to discourage him about something he likes to do? Benji seemed like a nice guy, though a bit odd, she admitted to herself. "Oh hey, you guys wanna go to the Activities Fair?"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **A/N:** How was the first chapter? I hope it wasn't too boring. No Donald for now, I'm so sorry. But you _will_ see him in the next chapter. And just so you know, the face claim for my OC is  Adelaide Kane, though looking a bit different, of course. Please follow and review! I'd ask you to favorite, but it's only been one chapter so… I just hope you stay for a while and decide then!


End file.
